Horton Hears A Who: Boats and Birds
by jubilations
Summary: Can Jojo find something he loves more than music?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah… I've been sucked into the Jojo fanatic. But who can blame me? He's the most adorable little thing I've ever laid eyes on! I've had this story running through my head ever since I saw the movie with my little brother and have finally decided to put it on paper (and then transfer it to my laptop, haha).

Genre: Romance / General  
Character(s): Jojo / OC(Lola)  
Horton Hears A Who © to Dr. Seuss

**Boats and Birds**

**Chapter 1**

The night was icy and the sky was clear of clouds. Only the fireflies seemed to be stirring as the moon illuminated the surrounding area in a mysterious hue of silver against freshly fallen snow. A perfect night for one little Who walking down a rocky path quite a bit away from the hustle and bustle of Whoville.

He sighed it satisfaction, stuffing his hands into his warm pockets and kicking a nearby rock. The wind blew his black and grey fur around, leaving his hair a shaggy mess on his head, and eyes irritated with tears. A shiver ran down his spine, but the little Who shrugged it off as he continued his way down the long path.

Tonight was a wonderful night for music. He could already hear the melody dancing around him. It made him smile from ear to ear. He broke into a run, unable to stand being away from it any longer.

Nothing could make him happier.

XXXXX

The humble humming of the mayor filled the portrait covered hallway in the McDodd household. He tightened his tie, straightened his blue suit, and slicked up the mohawk on top of his head, making sure he was spiff and ready for another fabulous day.

"Good morning, daddy!" several little Who girls called, rushing out a nearby door and running to their father's side. They huddled around him and hugged his waist, arms and legs tightly.

"Haha, good morning, everyone," he said, stumbling to catch himself from falling over. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes!" the all replied, releasing him.

He chuckled, patting the closest one on her head and giving them a cheerful smile. "You better hurry into the dining room. Mom made a special breakfast for everyone today: Who-schnoodle cakes!"

The girls looked at each other with big, excited eyes and ran down the hall, giggling and talking amongst themselves.

Ned McDodd watched them with proud eyes. Raising 96 daughters wasn't easy, and, if he said so himself, he was doing a mighty good job.

His ears picked up the faint sound of foot steps coming from behind. He turned around and put on a big grin after seeing who it was. "Good morning, Jojo!"

Jojo, his son and oldest child, stopped to silently stare at his father's overly joyful expression. He was grinning so wide, the ends of his mouth practically touched the sides of his face.

"What's shakin', homie slice?"

_Ugh…_ Jojo knitted his brows at his father's pathetic attempt at trying to sound cool. He averted his brown orbs and continued his slow walking pace past his father.

The Mayor moved aside for him to pass and smiled. "Okay, son! We'll talk more at breakfast!" he called, waving.

Jojo rolled his eyes and continued walking with his hands jammed inside his pockets. It's not that he didn't _want _to talk to his dad. He was just… afraid to let him down. After all, being the oldest child, he was next in line to be the mayor of Whoville. And that was the _last_ thing he wanted.

"Good morning, Jojo." Sally O'Malley chirped, watching her son enter the dining room. He gave her a small nod and took his rightful seat next to his sisters at the long, winding table.

He sat up to inspect the breakfast his mother made with curious eyes. Who-schnoodle cake - a Whoville favorite - was a pink, blue, and purple swirled breakfast cake topped with fresh sliced strawberries and coated in a light syrup. It wasn't made very often in the O'Malley household, so today was an absolute treat for the 97 children.

Though Jojo very much enjoyed Who-schnoodle cake, he showed no emotion when taking a bite of the sweet pastry. Unlike his many sisters who squealed in delight with every mouthful.

Jojo moved around the now scattered pieces of his half eaten breakfast with his fork, glancing up at the clock every now and then. Why did mornings have to move so slow? The sound of his father entering and spinning around in his chair before tip toeing his way to the table made the teenage Who release a deep sigh. The most annoying part of the day was finally beginning.

He slumped down into his chair and crossed his arms. _Here we go_. A quick jerk on the line of chairs sent them flying toward the next table setting. The mayor set his special alarm clock for 30 seconds and looked to his daughter seated next to him as she waved a crayon drawn picture in front of his face. He gave her a compliment and patted her on the head, as Sally took a sip from her mug and smiled.

A loud _ring _of the alarm and another _jerk _on the chairs left another daughter seated beside her father. She handed him the doll she was holding in her small hands, and Jojo watched as his father bounced the doll up and down while talking in a high pitched voice, making his little sister giggle with delight.

Jojo counted how many of his sisters were seated in front of him. _3... 4... 5._ Only 5 more of his sisters until it was his turn to have 30 seconds of morning time with his dad. At least it'll be over sooner than later.

Passing the little time he had to wait, the frowning Who scanned the objects around the dining room. _The small vase looks useful. And that tall coat hanger could come in handy. I know (sisters name from movie) had rubber bands around here somewhere. Hmm… and maybe the-_

"What's going on?" Jojo snapped from his thoughts and slowly looked up at his father with bored eyes. Was it really his turn already? Ned crossed his arms and showed his son two peace signs, giving him a big grin. "Lay it on me!"

If Jojo's nature wasn't to stay perfectly quiet and unemotional, he would have burst into fits of laughter.

"C'mon, Jojo, tell your daddy-o what the word is!" the persistent mayor continued. His wife looked at her son with hopeful eyes, as she continued to take small sips of her coffee.

Jojo ignored her pleading stare, and continued to just look at his dad silently with crossed arms. I mean, did his father really expect him to answer those… _odd_ questions?

The mayor started to let out a nervous laugh, the sides of his mouth drooping down, as he slowly lowered his arms. Sally sighed deeply.

The alarm _finally_ rang, signaling Jojo to jump from his seat. _Thank God…_

"Jojo!" his father called, but was replied with the shut of a door. His face turned to one of hurt.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," his wife cooed, patting his back lightly. "He'll talk to you when he's ready."

The mayor nodded, turning his attention to his youngest daughter seated next to him. She giggled, playing with the end of her dress, looking up at him with giddy brown eyes. He instantly put on a warm smile and picked her up. "How's my little girl?"

XXXXX

The one thing Jojo enjoyed about winter was the lengthy vacation he got from school. Instead of sitting in boring, mostly pointless classes for 6 hours he could do what he loved most - create music.

Music was his passion, his life. He knew nothing could ever be more important to him than music. Nothing.

He peeked around the doorway of his sisters' room. Empty. _Perfect_.

He calmly walked in, knowing his sisters were either still at breakfast or in the playroom for the next hour or so. He hummed a pleasant tune as he scanned the gigantic room. Beds, beds, beds, beds, beds, beds... beds. Too many beds. Where the heck was that trunk? They must have hid it real well this time.

_There it is!_ Jojo spotted a large sized, wooden trunk hidden between two beds in the back of the room. He ran over to it with a smile, and quickly opened the lid. He practically jumped in, shuffling around the objects the inside. His sisters hated him for going through their things, especially the ones in the trunk (it being the holder of their favorite toys, candy, jewelry, and other girlish things). But he just couldn't help himself. He was always searching for more things to use in his musical creations. And his sisters always had the most useful things to use.

After looking through everything in the trunk, he successfully found use a few of a good handful of random objects. And scored a big cherry lollipop from their secret stash. Pleased with his findings, he stuffed everything else back into the trunk, and went on his merry way.

He placed the objects into the closet of his room (hopefully they'd be safe there for now), and hopped onto his small bed. _Peace and quiet… _just how he liked it.

DING DONG!

Jojo jumped at the sudden sound of the loud doorbell. God, every Who in town could probably hear that thing. Did it really have to be so loud?

He twirled the lollipop stick between two slim fingers, taking small licks of the sweet flavor. He started to hum another pleasant tune, getting lost in his own world with the gentle harmony of-

DING DONG!

"Will someone get the door?" he heard one of his sister yell from downstairs, followed by the complaining of his other 95 sisters about not wanting to get up. And more from his mom and dad who were busy washing the plates from breakfast.

Jojo rolled his eyes and sighed. Geez, 98 Whos and not _one_ of them can answer the stupid door? Seeing how the poor Who at the door will never be acknowledged at this rate, he jumped off the bed and headed back downstairs.

He reached the door by the 3rd time it rang. Reaching on tip-toes, he twisted the knob and, with a little difficulty, opened it. He pushed it open the rest of the way using both hands and glanced at the Who on the other side.

He froze.

A young female Who (looking to be around his age) stood on the other side with a small smile on her face. She had big green eyes that looked at Jojo with curiosity, and a light brown side bang that reached the beginning of her neck and covered half of her right eye while the rest was tight up in a long ponytail. Her fur was a caramel color with one big, solid, dark brown strip across her stomach and two on each arm. The same dark fur hung around her neck, where a navy blue scarf hugged her shoulders. She was slim/slender and just a bit taller than Jojo. She held a notepad tightly in her small hands.

"Hello." she said, putting on a timid smile and running a hand through her long fringe nervously.

The gawking teen's jaw went slack, making his lollipop fall to the floor. She cocked her head the side, blinking her brilliant eyes with puzzlement.

"Um…" she continued. "My name is Lola. I'm here to interview the Mayor for the Whoville Times."

Jojo continued to stare at the girl in awe.

She frowned. "Do… I have the wrong house?"

"Who's at the door, Jojo?"

Two twin sisters appeared behind him, sneaking a peak at the confused girl.

Lola gave a friendly wave to the taller girls. "Hi guys, I'm here for the interview with your dad. Is he home?"

The sisters both nodded, giving her welcoming smiles. "Yeah," one said as the other one nudged Jojo in the side, making him jump and let out a small yelp. "Don't mind our brother. He doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Oh…" Lola whispered, glancing at the silent teen. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the two sisters.

"Hold on! We'll get him for you!" they said in unison. They disappeared for a minute and returned with their father lagging along behind them.

"Whoa! Slow down, girls! What is it?"

"Lola is here!" they chimed.

Ned looked at the girl and smiled. "Ah, yes, I've been expecting you!"

Lola beamed. "Yep! I'm here for the interview."

"Yes, your dad told me you'd be coming today," he motioned her inside. "Come on in and get warm. Jojo, move out of the way for our guest."

Jojo snapped back into reality and quickly moved aside so Lola could enter. She happily came in and felt the warmth of the house fill her up.

"We'll take your scarf for you." the sisters said.

"Thanks." she replied, unwrapping the scarf and handing it to them. They hung it up neatly on the coat rack.

"We'll have the Interview in my office. Follow me, please."

Lola nodded, following him across the pantry. She stopped, feeling the stare of a certain Who, and turned her head to look at him. She chuckled, prancing over and picking up his lollipop.

"You dropped this." she said, popping it back into his mouth. His eyes widened.

She waved her small fingers, reeling around to follow the mayor into the office.

Jojo continued to stare after her retreating form before the sound of giggles filled his ears. He turned to see his sisters holding their hands over their mouths. Not doing a very good job of suppressing their laughs.

He blushed, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and looking down to the floor with embarrassment, realizing what they were laughing about.

"Oh, Jojo," the sisters sighed, batting their eyes. "Love at first sight?"

"And with Lola!" another said, clasping her hands together.

The other one did the same. "Aw, you have good taste, Jojo. Lola is so nice and very pretty!"

Their brother gave them a horrified expression, shook his head and shot up the stairs.

He could hear the laughing all the way to his room. He slammed his door shut and backed up against it with a terrified expression. He slowly slid to the floor and stared at the lollipop in his hands.

His heart was pounding.

_What the heck was that?!_

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: What'd you think? I have so much planned for this story, and I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
You'll find out why I chose the title _Boats and Birds _in a later chapter. :)

-Jubilations


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: To everyone who faved/ alerted this story, I will no longer continue it on this account. I will now be posting it on /~lynnions.**

**I would appreciate it if you would switch to that account instead.**

**Chapter 2 on Boats and Birds is now up!!!**

**Thanks you!!!**


End file.
